


To You

by phoenixjustice



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Turn Coat. Harry/Thomas. </p><p>Those things the Skinwalker had done to him...it had damaged something in him and Harry didn't know how it could be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You

~*~ To You ~*~

He hadn't known what to do when Thomas started feeding fully again, _killing_ those he fed upon. Those things the Skinwalker had done to him...it had damaged something in him and Harry didn't know how it could be fixed.

He wanted his brother back. The snarking back and forth, the fists they put together while working on stopping a common foe, drinking a beer together...simple stuff. When he first met Thomas, before [learning](http://i.trkjmp.com/click?v=VVM6MzYxMzI6MjE1NTpsZWFybmluZzpjMDNlZWM3NjcwNjlmY2ZhMjg3OWEwNWM4MDIzNzkwYzp6LTEwNjMtMTUyMjQ6d3d3LmZhbmZpY3Rpb24ubmV0OjM5NDU2OmZhNWQxN2JjNDM2MzEwZDE2MmVhMzFiYWZjNmE3YzMx) who he truly was to him, he had thought him to be a bit vain (which, admittedly, he was but not like Harry had thought he was) and selfish but there had been a lot underneath which others were not allowed to see. But Harry had gotten to see some of it, even back then.

And [now](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5743010/1/To-You)...

He gets up and hurries out his door, into the Blue Beetle, and makes his way to the Gold Coast, the richest part of town. He gets to Thomas' apartment in record time, banging on the door loudly, not caring.

The door opens and Thomas stands there, looking utterly surprised.

"Harry, what--I thought I told you not to come her--"

He doesn't let Thomas finish his sentence; he pushes Thomas back inside, slamming the door behind him, pulling Thomas forward and kissing him.

~*~

 


End file.
